clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metalmanager
[[Video:The Sum of a Body (Half-Life 2 Machinima)|thumb|100px|left|'Metalmanager's Theme Song']] Vance Metalmanager Mercy (known as Metal) is a teenage ninja living in the north of Club Penguin Island. He is 110 cm (3' 7.3") and 36 kg (79.4 lbs). He is a poet, and feels that he is out of tune with the world, but still has connections with people outside of the island. He has a puffle, Jitsu. As of 2008, he is a Ninja, and as of 2009, he is an EPF Agent and Fire Ninja. His Agent information is classified. He is also known for inventing, and invented the Flamethrower, the All Purpose Snow Cat and the Pancake Launcher. He has a part-time job as cleaning up the island as a Janitor, but invented his own equipment. He also appears to have super powers, such as speed, and can turn invisible at any time, on demand. This could be due to his clothes being made of Ninja Material, or he was born with this power, and also suffers from claustrophobia. Background Metalmanager hatched and was named "Vance Mercy" on June 13th 1995. Somewhere in an igloo on the far south side of Club Penguin Island, he took his first waddling steps. He joined his first primary school in small, few penguin school. There, he met a girl named Hat Pop, who was just visiting because her school wasn't close enough to the Dojo, where she was training to be a ninja. After becoming friends, Metalmanager shared a secret with her, the power to turn invisible. Unfortunatly, other penguins saw, and he was a laughing stock. He left school age 9 and Hat Pop told Sensei about his power, and how he had nowhere to go. His parents were nowhere to be seen, as the last time he saw them they were facing off walri at the Clubb Phengin Weekee. Sensei knew Metal was gifted, and he allowed him to train as a ninja. After earning his mask, he celebrated, and shared his powers with the community. Along the way, Tails6000 heard of this and came to investigate. They soon became friends, and Metalmanager promised he'd visit to help Tails fight against Aye-Que. Just that night, the rain was poruing, and Sensei noticed Metalmanager was sad, of course being called "Vance Mercy" by now, Sensei assigned him a job. He was to make amulets for the dojo. He was the best blacksmith ever, and he was known as the Metal Manager, for being the best to manage the metals. He then took this nickname into stride, and continued like it was his real name. Metal, now age 11, quit his blacksmith job when Sensei informed him they no longer needed to be made. Metalmanager began to clean up the place when Sensei also noticed he did a very good job at this. Metalmanager spoke with the Sensei and got a job as a Janitor at the dojo. By the time he was 12, he was getting 20 coins every day, and he was helping out wit cleaning at some other places on the island too. He knew he wasn't going to stay a janitor all his life, and in only 1 week he made a Flamethrower. Without remembering how on earth he just made his own flamethrower, he told the EPF he could design more of these, and thus became an inventor. At 13 he had made several items for the EPF, along with items for his friends, too. Now, he no longer invents items, but he will always stay a janitor. As a Fighter thumb|213px|right|Fighting entrance theme (with team) thumb|213px|right|Fighting training theme Metalmanager, in his nature, has anger and rage to defeat those who come across as a threat to him or his friends, especially with Tails6000, he will battle enemies if he must. Him, his puffle and brother form a perfect team to fight, along with Tails6000, Wings and Fists to help. Since he now has a job as an inventor, secret agent, ninja and a Janitor, he will help whenever needed and is always ready for a fight. As a Ninja Metalmanager (万斯金属经理梅西 as a ninja) trained to become a ninja at the age of 12. After becoming a Janitor, he achieved his black belt, though it is thought Sensei gave him the role due to him working for him. As a blacksmith, he wore the ninja mask too, along with the black apron he was given, so he could "manage" gold and metal with a ninja style. As an EPF Agent First assigned the job in 2008 at the PSA, Metalmanager now works for the EPF. He used to make weapons, but since they have enough in storage, he is now an Assassin, due to his invisibility and over-all spy-like skills. The following is his EPF Agent information, although most information is classified. *'Name: Vance Mercy' *'Codename: Metalmanager, Metal, Mercy, Novaleader' *'Date of Joining: ''Classified' *'Agent Squad: Nova''' *'Completed Missions (Training): 10/10' *'Completed Missions (Career): 7 *'Leading Teams: Classified' *'Rank: Classified' Involvement Metalmanager has alot of involvement with the outside world, especially in Antarctica. He sometimes invents for friends who are away from his location. For example, he made the Lightspeed booot for Tails6000, who appears to be nowhere near Metal. He also writes to his friends, along with making movie productions, writing stories, and even going abroad to antarctica to star in movies. He is a wanted civillian in certain places, due to his invention of weapons, he turns down invention requests daily, meaning people don't get what they want, so they take action. He is banned from 4 cities, 2 countries and 1 Dojo in the far off lands of New Club Penguin for working for the "wrong Sensei". Not only is he banned from certain locations, his inventions and even ''his puffle is banned from Dorkugal. The weapons are banned due to power and as they could be a cause for destruction, but the reason Jitsu is banned is unknown. He also sells his inventions in some areas of the world, especially in UnitedTerra, where his Auto-Pencils are famous for achieving perfect words and letters. Inventions *Flamethrower *All Purpose Snow Cat *Pancake Launcher *Auto-Broom *Lightspeed Boots *P-23 Virus (sleep invention) *Auto Pencil Sleep Inventing An un-named problem, Metalmanager tends to invent items while sleeping. His sleep inventions appear to be much larger, and better than his awake ones. Ninja-like Skills Metalmanager appears to be somewhat of a ninja, as for working for Sensei, he managed to earn himself a Black belt and become a ninja. Although, since he was a chick, he could turn invisible on que. Continuing with his career, he managed to earn a spot on the top of the Sensei's dojo list, a small list of honorary ninjas have their names carved in japanese and hung over the door. Weaknesses Metalmanager has quite a few weaknesses which let him down when fighting, or even just living his life. He suffers from claustrophobia, which he was teased about as a child, and still can't go into the Ski Lodge, he appears depressed at times, due to loneliness and working as a Janitor and also suffers from a jealousy and anger problem, meaning he will never back down from a losing battle. Final Form See full article: Ventusi Poetry/Haikus Haikus *17th June 2010 :Dark sky, black as pitch :Gaze at the moon, staring back :Stars will fall tonight *18th June 2010 :Penguins, waddle through :Deep snow, snowflakes from above :Dream of an escape *20th June 2010 :A dark knight to fight :Without reason, destroy them :To begin a new *21st June 2010 :The clouds will tell us :When they are ready to cry :Tears of life itself Poetry *The night, end of day and time of rest. **Do we really sleep? Or is it just an escape to virtual reality ***A dream is telling of the next day ****To not it be a scare, and only a fortune to itself. *Sun beams on our beaks **We see hope in the eyes of life ***Others, see fate as it should be ****Another nightmare for us all. To see that we all fall. *The strive and fight against us **Without it in thought ***We never really give up ****Cause the fight has not been fought *To crush and destroy is our primal thought **But love is somewhere there ***To fight for what's ours is normal ****But also to love and care. Equipment Other than weapons and forms of transport, he has also invented equipment, for the EPF and personal use. *Grappling Hook *Auto Pencil Relationships *Mother: Unknown *Father: Unknown *Brother/s: Sk8itbot *Sister/s: None *Puffle/s: Jitsu Friendships In no perticular order, his best friends are: *Tails6000 - Known eachother since they were chicks. They both now fight together against Aye-Que, as well as just hanging out. *Speeddasher - Friendly foes, know eachother due to Tails. They normaly practice fighting eachother for training, along with helping Tails. *Kaylee Tulip - Known through Tails, Metal usually gets mistaken for Tails, so he is pretty much afraid of her. *Austin8310 - Due to his inventions, Austin has been known to have repeatedly ask him for his weapons. Once Metal got to know him, he's not really a bad guy, just a mercinary needing weapons. *Hat Pop - In his early ninja years, Metal used to help Hat Pop with her Card Jitsu skills, and they both became Ninjas around the same time. Quotes *You call that a Broom? This is a broom! *That wasn't much of a challenge, it was like playing Card Jitsu to a pillow. *My Snow Cat's out of fuel, so I'll make a snowball so large I can spin it to where I want to go. *No way, that's not nu-anything. *Darn. *What the Ninja? *My goodness grapple. *You want this box? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BOX! MWAAHAHAHA! *I'm afraid you'll find escape highly impossible. *Last one out, lock the doors! And don't forget to feed my puffle, and water my plants, and feed my fish, and turn off the lights.. *By the time you see me *turns invisible* I'm gone! Mwaahahahahahaa! *~sigh~ I wonder when I get paid. Music Video:Sonic Unleashed last boss music|Battle Music Video:It Has Come to This (Erazor Djinn's Theme)|His travelling theme Video:Never Turn Back by Crush 40 (Closing Theme of Shadow)|Tails + Metal battle theme (battling together) Trivia *His ninja and invisibility skills and personality are similar to that of Espio. *According to him, his IQ is 144. *He is able to defy gravity by running on walls and ceilings. *He dislikes Winston, but thinks he is harmless. but his hugs really hurt *He enjoys listening to Fred's mathematical theories, but Pi makes him fall asleep. *As noted above, he suffers from claustrophobia. *Mabel hates him. Was it ever in doubt? See Also *Sk8itbot *Jitsu *Club Penguin Island Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Agents Category:Elite Agents